Second Chance
by NamikazeBoy
Summary: On m'a accordé une seconde chance. "Sentiment de déjà vu.. super" SUSPENDUE Définitivement
1. FIrst DaY, First problem

On m'a accordé une seconde chance.  
La situation doit être tellement hilarante, pour les quelconques entités divines qui gouvernent ces univers (et je ne parle pas des Kaï car quels dieux se feraient titiller par un chewingum rose ?), que l'on m'a renvoyé au moment même où cette seconde chance à été donnée.  
Quelle ironie..

. . .

* * *

Gohan a eu beaucoup de mal à sortir du coltard ce matin.

_ "Quel rêve étrange..."_

"Gohan-chan ! Viens manger !" Ce son si familier à ses oreilles lui rappela la faim qui le tenaillait depuis quelques minutes. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour se retrouver devant cette table à laquelle il y passait tous ses repas depuis son enfance. "_Mon dernier repas ici me semble tellement loin, je n'arrive pas a expliquer pourquoi."_

"Tu es malade Gohan ?

Euh non 'Kaa-s.." Il s'arrêta net. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas prononcer ce mot ? il ne s'en souvenait pas pourtant çà semblait si absurde, il vit avec elle et lui parle tous les jours, enfin quand elle ne le frappe pas avec sa fameuse Poile à frire.

"Tu es sur ? Tu n'a même pas encore toucher à la nourriture !" Pour se rattraper il se jeta sur tout ce qui se présentait devant lui.

"Tu dishhais ?" Feignant l'innoçant.

Il ferma les yeux attendant le coup en réalisant qu'il venait d'enfreindre la seule et unique règle à table, non non pas celle où il faut manger proprement ou ne pas en mettre sur les murs, celle où il ne faut jamais parler la bouche pleine, c'est très mal polie paraît-il ...

Cependant le coup n'arrivint jamais, ça devait être plus grave que ça, il n'osait plus ouvrir les paupières, craignant le coup dès lors qu'il le ferai. Pourtant rien. Il les rouvrit mais sa mère semblait fixer la place de son père, elle attendait chaque jour qu'il revienne de son voyage dans l'espace, elle faisait même toujours trop à manger, tellement que Gohan ne pouvait jamais tout finir.

Son père avait été déclaré vivant il y a un moins d'un an. Disant ne voulant pas rentrer tout de suite. La nouvelle avait fait beaucoup de peine a Chichi mais elle avait l'air de s'en remettre, a part quelques absence de temps en temps ... Gohan pourtant savait que si il le voulait il pouvait rentrer a l'instant et manger son petit déjeuner ensemble avec cette technique qu'il avait appris il y a longtemps assez utile, qui lui permettais de se ...  
"_Mais à quoi je suis en train de penser il ne peut pas faire çà ..."_ Ses yeux sont alors devenus rond comme des cerises sous la réalisation._  
"... Encore."_  
Gohan se souvint de quelque chose.

_Une poigne de fer serrait la gorge ensanglantée par les blessures qui recouvraient son visage, il était au bord de l'inconscience. Sa vision ne répondait pas, pas plus que ses membres broyé par le combat qui avait été plus un combat similaire à un combat entre une chaussure et une fourmis qu'autre chose. La douleur ne lui parvenait plus à l'esprit. La seule chose perceptible était la montagne de Ki similaire a celui qui le tenait par la gorge. Ki appartenant aux monstres qui avaient mené son monde a néant._

Gohan ne retint de cette vision que le goût du sang dans sa bouche, ainsi qu'un sentiment d'impuissance qu'il n'avait ressentie que trop souvent dans sa jeunesse. Soudain la rage lui monta au crâne mais il sut vite se contrôler. N'importe qui présent aurait figuré le court changement de couleur caractéristique de ses yeux.

"_Woaaa ?_ _Mais d'où vient cette vision ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu mettre dans ce petit déjeuner ! Non c'est autre chose, mais quoi ?"_

Il se dépêcha de finir son repas (Il fallait s'y attendre, quel saiyan peut importe qu'il le soit à demi laisserait une table pleine de nourriture intouchée !) et fonça directement dans sa chambre. Au dessus de son bureau se trouvait un calendrier, la date ...

_ "Je connais cette date, il va se passer quelque chose aujourd'hui ! Omg je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir !"_

Gohan se mit a tourner en rond et en rond dans sa chambre qu'il avait l'impression de creuser un sillon. Il fallait qu'il se calme, qu'il puisse penser clairement.

* * *

Il faisait froid, et humide aussi.  
En même temps qu'attendre d'autre quand on se retrouve a méditer sous une cascade !  
Gohan s'était enfin décrispé, mais ses pensés n'étaient toujours pas très stables.

Il était toujours question de cette vision qui semblait si réelle à ses yeux, il avait vécu ce moment, il voulait s'en persuader. Mais le plus étrange dans cette vision c'est qu'il se sentit différent, le Gohan de la vision, semblait âgé, c'est le sentiment qu'il a eu quand il s'est retrouvé dans sa tête, il n'aurait pas su y mettre un chiffre cependant.

Dernier point étrange, la date d'aujourd'hui, pourquoi était-elle si familière ? Ce n'était pas le jour où son oncle Raditz l'avait pris en otage ?

"_Où peut-être celui on nous sommes partis sur Namek-Sei. Quelque chose est lié à çà j'en suis ..."_

Les pensées de Gohan furent coupées nettes. Il se mit à ressentir un Ki, il ne l'aurait pas qualifié de gigantesque, mais il était fort, plus fort que le sien, et plus maléfique surtout.

"_Freeza !"_

A cette réalité, Gohan n'a pas trop su pourquoi mais le temps qu'il s'en rende compte il était déjà en plein vol se dirigeant à un endroit qui lui semblait être le bon, enfin ...

"_Le ki de Freeza est à l'ouest, pourquoi je me dirige par là ? Je ne serait pas en train de fuir ? Na, à quoi çà servirait si il fait exploser la planète c'est pas l'endroit qui va y changer quelque chose ! Mais mon instinct me dit que c'est par ici qu'il faut que j'aille, comme si j'allais l'ignorer ! Si je l'avais fait lors l'attaque des saiyans, nous n'aurions pas pu sauver 'To-san."_

Et cette fois là encore il ne semblait pas s'être trompé. Le Ki de Freeza et étrangement un autre Ki qui le suivait se dirigeaient vers l'endroit où Gohan se rendait.

Dans un moment de panique, il cacha son Ki du mieux qu'il put, et se retrouva en chute libre vers un sol qui ne lui semblait pas menaçant, non pas pour lui.

Il fit bien, à cette instant le vaisseau de Freeza lui passa au-dessus, atterrissant à moins de deux kilomètres plus loin._  
_Lui même atterri sans trouble. Mais pourquoi n'était-il pas paniqué à l'arrivé de cet ennemi qui avait été plus que terrifiant il y a moins d'un an sur Namek-sei. Ça devait avoir quelque chose sur cette technique que son père connaissait, et que lui même ne savait pas pourquoi il connaissait un truc pareil !

* * *

Il continua son chemin en courant à toute vitesse et fût surpris par une boule d'énergie apparaissant de nul part et tombant du ciel. Elle s'écrasa au sol, enfin c'est que Gohan pensa, mais aucun crash ne se fit entendre. Plus qu'intrigué, il s'en rapprocha.

L'objet en question ressemblait à une capsule géante, ce qui n'était vraiment pas flatteur... Mais il comprit que ce n'était pas un hasard en voyant le logo de la Capsule Corporation dessus.

'Click' Un bruit de décompression l'accompagna.  
Gohan fit deux pas en arrière voyant le Cockpit en verre se relever, il n'était pas très méfiant, si la menace était là il l'aurait sentie.  
Un jeune homme en sortie, il émanait une aura amicale à première vue surtout avec ces cheveux violets qu'il arborait, couleurs pas très communes, une coloration peut-être, une nouvelle mode surement ...  
Mais il eu presque envi de partir en courant en voyant ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un bleu glacial, ils auraient pu entrevoir toute la misère du monde, en ne pas en verser une larme.

Ce regard changea d'une expression glaciale à une expression de peur mêlée à l'étonnement et de nostalgie en voyant ce petit garçon.  
"Qu-qu-qu'est-ce que tu fais ici pe-petit ! L'endroit été sensé être désert !"  
Gohan reprit ses sens, à quoi pensait-il !

"De quoi tu parles ? La situation urge dégage de là si tu veux pas te faire moucher par Freeza ! Faut que j'y ailles !"

Gohan se remit en route en courant plus vite qu'avant, il avait zappé Freeza pendant plus d'une minute.

"Gohan n'était pas sensé être avec Krillin ?"

* * *

"Bah on dirait que ma petite absence m'a fait arriver le dernier." Gohan murmura entre ses dents serrées.  
"Ah Gohan t'es là, j'ai voulu t'appeler mais ta mère ne te trouvait pas, elle m'a tapé une crise de nerf au téléphone."

"Héhé... Désolé pour ça Krillin."

"Pas de problème, tu sais j'ai vite raccroché, elle a pas du se rendre compte tout de suite que j'étais plus la."

Gohan de gratta l'arrière de la tête Son Goku's style, ce que en fit sourire plus d'un. Yamcha s'approcha.

"Hey Gohan on a tous eu très peur quand ton Ki a disparu à coté de celui de Freeza ! Nous fait plus un truc comme ça ! T'as pas eu de bol qu'il passe près de toi."

"_Si tu savais."_ Pensa Gohan en détournant le regard.

Vegeta s'avança, avec sa tronche habituelle de frustré, Gohan nota la chemise rose au passage.  
"Le morveux l'a bien compris, cachés tous vos Ki, nous y allons à pieds. Et que ceux qui ne veulent pas mourir tout de suite retourne chez eux avant que la planète n'explose." Il se dirigea a toute vitesse vers le lieu d'atterrissage du Tyran.

"Quelle mouche l'a piquée ?" Ajouta un Krillin hagard.

"Il est comme çà depuis que Bulma lui a refilé une chemise rose" rajouta Yamcha avec un visage moqueur.

* * *

A la surprise de tout le monde, un être d'une force plus grande que celle de Freeza était sur le point de le vaincre.

"_Je l'ai pas déjà vu quelque part lui ?"_ Gohan n'en pouvait plus, il se passait effectivement quelque chose aujourd'hui mais ce n'était pas suffisant il lui manquait quelque chose. Mais maintenant il savait pourquoi Freeza ne lui faisait pas peur, bien qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il savait.  
"_Pas moyen que Bulma ait de l'aspirine sur elle hein ?"_

Freeza venait d'être vaincu. Et l'être qui l'accompagnait n'en avait plus pour longtemps.

Le gars qui se battait, il était comme son père. Un Super saiyan.

Qui a dit qu'il n'y en avait qu'un déjà ?

_Vegeta. _

Oui merci s'était pas vraiment une question.

D'ailleurs celui-ci bouillonnait à l'idée qu'un autre être soit plus puissant que lui, un saiyan qui plus est. Gohan croisa un instant le regard de cet être fantastiquement puissant. Bien que la couleur des yeux ait changé, il le reconnu aussitôt, c'était le même regard glacial que celui du garçon qu'il avait vu plutôt.

_La douleur dans son épaule lui donnait l'impression qu'un train lui été passé dessus, çà allait lui laisser une de ces cicatrices ! Mais sauver Vegeta en valait largement la peine, il n'allait laisser plus personne mourir ! Toutes ses pensées se focalisèrent sur Cell, il avait laisser son arrogance tuer son père, c'était lui le responsable, même si son idiot de père dirait le contraire. Il fallait croire que son état de rage envenimer ses pensées, mais qui s'en souciait ? Il fallait abattre Cell au plus vite !_

Gohan se tint aussitôt l'épaule, en grimaçant.

"Encore une !" il s'est retenu de le crier. Personne ne s'en est aperçu, même pas Piccolo qui été focalisé sur le jeune homme.

_Ce coup-ci j'étais plus jeune, pas plus de quatre ou cinq ans. En y repensant je sens la douleur m'envahir, mais pas seulement, un pouvoir incroyable était dans mes mains; vraiment incroyable. Moi ? Aussi puissant ? Naaa, pas possib..._

Soudain en revoyant le super saiyan, Gohan eu un pincement à l'estomac, il le connaissait, il connaissait cette scène, il commençait à comprendre pourquoi cette journée avait été aussi confuse.  
Il l'avait vécu !

Cette scène devant lui ne lui appartenait pas, elle ne lui appartenait plus, il l'avait déjà vécu, il le savait. Il se rappelait de tout.

Y comprit la partie où il meurt.


	2. Chapter 2

Son père parlait avec Trunks.  
Il avait tellement envi de participer à la conversation maintenant qu'il se rappelait de tout ! Que ce qui allait se passer dans 3 ans était de la rigolade par rapport à ce qu'il avait vécu.

Il avait eu le temps d'y penser et de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées pendant les 3 heures ont ils ont du attendre l'arrivé de Goku.

Tout d'abord la colère l'avait envahit, les autres l'avait remarqué vu que son Ki avait Grimpé d'une flèche. Mais cette colère avait causé par le sentiment de défaite qu'il avait ressentit quand il a réalisé que son monde avait été détruit par des êtres d'une forces et d'une puissance divine. Le pire c'est que ces êtres détruisent sans discernement, comme si ils avait été les envoyés de dieux pour une purge totale.

Gohan n'avait pas pu empêcher la destruction de son monde. Il avait été le dernier en vie, car il été le plus faible, il s'était jeté dans le tas comme un acte suicidaire. La rage au ventre d'avoir vécu des années paisibles négligeant tout ce pourquoi il avait vécu, défendre son monde.  
En effet après la bataille contre Buu, il avait lâchement pensé laisser les ennuis à la relève et à son Père.

Cette colère, à vite été remplacé par une joie sans précédent, Gohan avait été gratifié d'une seconde chance. Il pouvait se racheter, sauver son monde, sa femme, sa fille. Il allait devoir trouver un moyen de le faire. Gohan devait se résoudre a abandonné sa petite vie paisible. Il allait donné tout ce qu'il avait pour changer ce qui se passerait, coûte que coûte!

"_Ce corps est si faible..."_

Il fut projeté hors de ses pensées quand les Z-tenshis se mirent à partir par petits groupes, visiblement il ne s'était pas rendu compte de ce qu'il s'était passé autour de lui.  
Trunks était reparti, et piccolo venait de finir son explication. "_Si vite ? Je devrais être plus prudent je me laisse trop aller !_"

"Hey Gohan, on y va ? Piccolo tu viens avec nous ?" Sans attendre de réponse Goku allait décoller.

"Attend ! 'To-san..."  
"Qu..."

Sans lui laisser de chance le petit corps se jeta à bras ouvert dans ceux de son père.  
Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son père, comment avait-il presque oublier de l'embrasser !

Il restèrent comme ça quelque minutes sous le regard de Piccolo, jalousant secrètement dans son coin.  
"Gohan... moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te revoir, j'ai plein de choses à te raconter" rajouta Goku avec son sourir légendaire.

Il allait définitivement changer le sort de son monde.

* * *

Gohan's Pov

'Kaa-san m'a finalement laissé m'entrainer... Seulement si j'arrêtais tout dans 3 ans après les androïdes. Pff qu'elle ne compte pas trop la dessus ! Mon plus gros frein à mon entrainement a été, est et sera toujours Elle. Ma pire ennemie ma mère, ça n'empêche pas de l'aimer !

Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. J'ai eu une fille qui aimait se battre, je comprend toutes ses craintes. C'est encore pire quand on voit sa fille mourir sous les yeux de son opposant tout en restant impuissant.

Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir mais il lui faudra se faire une raison.

Mais honnêtement, je ne vais pas ré-étudier tout ce que je connais déjà ce serait une perte de temps inimaginable ! Autant jouer au football ce serait plus constructif ... ou pas.

Je m'en occuperais le moment venu !

"Incroyable !" Mon père.

Piccolo et lui ont la même tête s'est hilarant.

"Super saiyan à 8 ans, c'est possible ça ?" Sortit Piccolo.

Je sens déjà Vegeta qui se pointe vers ici.

Mon père émie un cri de joie comme je ne lui avait pas vu depuis très longtemps

"Je suis sacrément fier de toi Gohan, et tu as fait ça sans être sous une rage folle comme je l'ai fait

, tu m'a bluffé la ! Faudra que tu m'explique ! haha" Dit-il en riant a gorge déployée.

"_Je savais comment faire t'as cru quoi ?"_

_ "Je peux pas lui dire ça"._

_ "_J'ai beaucoup médité comme me l'as enseigné Piccolo-san ça a vraiment été d'une grande aide !" Mentir encore et toujours... Ça me donne envi de vomir.

"KAKAROTTO"

Je l'avais presque oublié celui-la, il a des petits airs de Broly !

"Du calme Vegeta, il se passe rien tu vois bien."  
"Merci je suis pas aveugle mais comment ta raclure de chiotte à pu devenir Super Saiyan il vient de sortir de ses couches ! Et il n'est que Demi-Saiyan !"

"_Comme si ça pouvait changer quelque chose."  
_"Il a de qui tenir contrairement à toi" Lui lança Piccolo.  
"RÉPÈTE ÇA POUR VOIR"

"_Toujours le bon vieux Vegeta !_"

Vegeta fulminait, on aurait pu le prendre pour Buubuu.

Gohan's Pov end Here.

* * *

Ça fait deux semaines que Gohan a passé le cap de Super Saiyan.

Et il n'a toujours pas quitté cet état.

"Gohan tu va rester longtemps comme ca ?" Chichi ne s'était toujours pas habitué.  
**"**_**WAAAAA Mon Fils est un voyou. Il s'est décoloré les cheveux !"**_Ça avait été sa réaction quand il été rentré à la maison.  
Il avait voulu utiliser le même type d'entrainement que son père lui avait fait faire la première fois.

Bizarrement cette fois-ci Goku ne vint pas avec l'idée,

"_Certainement parce que ce n'était ni le même endroit ni le même moment."_

Le plus drôle selon Gohan c'est que s'est son Père qui trouve son idée génial.

Malheureusement Piccolo, ne pouvant pas gérer deux Supers saiyans, est partit s'entrainer seul.

"Oui 'Kaa-san je vais probablement resté comme ça pendant très longtemps."

Sa mère soupira un soupir plus qu'exagéré.

"_Peut-être même toute ma vie si il le faut."_

"Chichi quand est-ce qu'on mange ?" Deux bruits lourds d'estomac retentir dans la pièce.

"Oh God..." Dit elle les yeux roulant au ciel.

* * *

Trois ans plus tard.  
Toute la troupe s'est réunie au lieu fatidique de l'apparition des fameux cyborgs annoncés par le Mystérieux garçon du futur comme il était surnommé.

"Franchement j'arrive toujours pas à croire que ce que ce type à dit est vrai, on va vraiment tous mourir par une journée aussi paisible ?" Se risqua Yamcha, toujours en pétard contre un certain Saiyan. Dîtes colère ravivé par la vu de son ex portant dans ses bras un enfant aux cheveux étrangement violets qui n'était pas le sien. _"Foutu Saiyan !" On _pouvait presque le lire dans les pensées de Yamcha tellement c'était évident pour qui connaissait l'histoire !

Lorsque Gohan arriva, les quelques présents avaient les yeux ronds, aussi rond que ceux de son père et Piccolo le jour de sa transformation, sauf peut-être Bulma qui avait du l'apprendre par Vegeta.

"Gohan tu es un Super saiyan !".  
"Merci on avait pas remarqué Yamcha !" Réprima Bulma avec son rejeton toujours dans les bras.

"Oui ça m'est arrivé il y a deux ans, comme ça un jour, incroyable hein ?" Dit-il d'un air détaché. Du genre "oubliez moi".

"Un truc m'échappe c'est plus qu'incroyable" Trunks parut complètement affolé , "De la d'où je viens ça ne t'arrive que bien plus tard !"

"_De là d'où je viens aussi.",_ "Goku fait vraiment des merveilles !" Continua Trunks avec joie.

"T'as pas changé Trunks, tu es sur d'avoir bosser pendant ses 3 ans ?" Demanda Goku d'un air déçu, ne relevant pas la conversation au sujet de Gohan.

Trunks blanchit, son identité avait été révélé. Il se tourna prudemment vers Bulma, il le regretta. Celle-ci avait la bouche grande ouverte, sa mâchoire tombait presque au sol, elle regarda plusieurs fois Mirai et son Bébé.

"OMG, Trunks tu va devenir un beau jeune homme !" Elle leva son bébé haut dans les airs et elle tourna sur elle-même plus qu'excitée. en tomba à la renverse, ce qui en fit sourir plus d'un.

* * *

_"Je me suis vraiment défoncé pendant ses trois ans, mais je ne l'ai pas fait pour Cell mais pour un danger bien plus grand."_

_"J'espère que j'ai pu plus aider mon père cette fois dans son entrainement, il a intérêt à pulvériser Cell, je n'ai vraiment pas envi de l'affronter."_

Malgré que son père avait déclaré qu'il ne rentrerait plus dans la salle pour se reposer, Gohan en profita pour y rentré seul et se déchainer dans son entrainement.

Il passa après un Vegeta complètement furieux de ne pas avoir progressé, plus qu'il ne le voulait imagina le Demi-saiyan.

Un fois dans ce vide oppressant, Gohan commença son ascension vers un niveau qu'il voulait à tout pris atteindre un jour, mais de préférence le plus vite possible.

* * *

Gohan sortit de l'Hyperbolic Time Chamber, totalement changé.

Son regard semblait glacial, un peu comme à la Vegeta. Mais le plus frappant n'était pas ça. Il était grand, beaucoup plus grand, mais il était encore loin de sa taille d'adulte. Ses cheveux était plus courts, mais semblaient être aussi dangereux qu'une pelote d'aiguilles.

Il était ce qu'on appelle au stade de Super Saiyan 2.

Il avait procédé de la même façon que sa première transformation, pour s'y habitué. Bien sur cet entrainement ne donne pas l'impression aux autres que vous êtes actuellement transformé. Son Ki était aussi bas qu'il le pouvait, équivalent à un Chaotzu le plus farouche qu'on ai jamais vu.

C'est pour cette raison, que malgré avoir aperçu le changement, tous ceux présents dont son père surpris par les actions de Gohan, étaient loin d'imaginer qu'il était à un stade supérieur.

Arrivé à resté dans cette forme tous les jours été vraiment une épreuve sur soi-même.

Le pouvoir émanant de ses mains lui rappelait sa vision. Il avait accompli une étape.

Oui une étape seulement.

En parlant de vision, une idée lui vint à l'esprit, une idée inspirée de ses souvenirs d'une autre réalité.

Peut-être qu'il irai se défouler sur Cell finalement, ça lui ferait du bien.


End file.
